Turnabout Reunions
by clink3k1
Summary: A lovely reunion of old friends and clients and the mystery of who Pheonix is engaged to? Inclues many characters from JFA and TT
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon and as usual, Phoenix wasn't at his apartment. It had been like this for two months. Apollo and Trucy continually asked what he was doing but the reply was always the same: "Business with some old friends". Until one day, one day where Pheonix came home quite early.

"Well, you're home early for once" Apollo joked.

"Are you done with all your business with friends, daddy?" Trucy asked.

"Well, almost. Just one more day and I should be done with all this business" Pheonix replied.  
Pheonix then walked to his calendar.

"One more day and then we will be together again…" Pheonix muttered under his breath.

Turnabout reunions

**Clink: Pretty short start but no biggie the other chapter make up for it! Ku ku ku...**


	2. The first reunion

I'm getting pumped about this story and yes it will be longer than the prologue.

The first Reunion

The next morning phoenix got up early and walked quietly trying not to wake up Apollo or Trucy to the kitchen. He made a bowl of cereal and had a cup of grape juice. He then left a note for Apollo and Trucy before silently slipping out the door.

Later that morning Apollo woke up and began to make breakfast for himself and Trucy but noticed a note on the table. He decided to read it.

_Dear Apollo and Trucy_

_I now I have been strangely late to get home but I have a reason for it. Please come to the airport at 2:00 PM and call me when you get their we need to go somewhere special._

_Sincerely Pheonix_

Apollo was confused by the letter and decided if Trucy knew anything. He walked into Trucy's room and asked her if she knew anything about a flight her father was taking.

"Trucy do you know why your father left to go to the airport?" Apollo asked.

"*yawn* hmmm well he said something about a party but that's all I know… now let me go back to sleep Polly I couldn't get much sleep last night" Trucy said yawning.

Apollo was stumped he couldn't think of why he would hold a party but he decided that Pheonix had a reason.

**1:50 PM Airport**

*ring* *ring* *ring* *click*

"Hello?" Pheonix asked.

"Its us Pheonix any reason why were at the airport?" Apollo asked.

"It'll explain itself eventually" Pheonix calmly said.

"Make your way to gate 6 well be waiting there for you" Pheonix said.

"WE who WE!?" Apollo asked frantically.

"Ha ha ha some special people you'll remember them when you see them Apollo" Pheonix said while he laughed.

*Click*

"Well C'mon Trucy lets to gate 6" Apollo sighed.

"hmm mmm!" Trucy said while eating a pretzel.

Apollo and Trucy walked to gate six and in less then a second Apollo was stunned at his sight.

"W-W-Wo WOCKY?!" Apollo said surprised.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Lawyer its good to see you… somewhat" Wocky said angrily.

(He must still be mad that I tore him and Alita apart)

"Um why is Wocky's family here?" Apollo asked nervously.

"Well they paid for plane tickets and I think they should come to our special party anyway they do fit the criteria" Pheonix replied.

"Paid, party, Criteria?" Apollo asked.

"It will all reveal itself latter on besides were flying first class thanks to them" Pheonix said.

"Phew it was definitely hard to plane tickets for all those other guests to" Little Plum said.

"OTHER GUESTS you don't mean-

"Yeah your other clients are coming to and some others but don't worry they are on different flights" Pheonix said smiling.

"Dare I ask where we are going to," Apollo stated.

"That's an easy one Lawyer dude were going to-

"WOCKY!" Bigwins shouted.

"Were not to mention the location of the surprise to them we made a deal with Mr. Wright remember!" Bigwins exclaimed.

"Oh right sorry pops just got excited its going to be wicked!" Wocky said curling his hair.

"So were the only ones on this flight?" Apollo asked.

"… Well Ema and Klavier are coming with us as well" phoenix said.

(Great as if I had to deal with Wocky now I have to deal with Klavier as well)

"Well Herr Forehead it's nice to see you again at least not in court" Klavier said.

(and speak of the devil here he is)

"Well you made it Klavier but where's Ema didn't you bring her with you?" Pheonix asked.

"Yes, Fraulien went to get more Snakoos for her addiction to them is incredible" Klavier insisted.

"Well the plane is boarding now I say we get on it now and get ourselves comfortable" Pheonix said.

And with that the gang walked into the plane and of course Ema came as well then the plane took of to a special destination.


	3. The 2nd Reunion

**Hopefully ill get more reviews soon and get this story rolling.**

**Also I don't own ace attorney but these ideas are mine you savages**

**The Arrival and the Annoying Reunion**

Apollo along with other personnel had boarded an airplane which destination was Orlando, Florida however he and Trucy were not told specifically where they were staying. Apollo had watched TV most of the time their but then had to go to the Bathroom. However on the way he overheard a conversation between Mr. Wright and Mr. Bigwins.

"So after seven long years you were able to meet her?" Bigwins asked quietly.

"Yeah it was heart warming and this party is dedicated for her," Pheonix whispered.

"How long have you two been meeting each other?" Bigwins asked.

"About two months and I've had to keep it a secret," Pheonix whispered.

"Ah I see I felt the same way back then," Bigwins said.

Apollo then slipped into the bathroom. When he got back he decided to write down what he remembered. Apollo tried to make scene as to what was happening.

(So this explains why has been away he's meeting a woman, maybe even dating her. But why go through all this trouble just to make a party for her?)

A few hours later the plane had landed in Orlando Florida. Everyone then went outside and waited for some sort of transportation. Then a limousine drove up.

"Don't tell me were driving in a limousine to our destination?" Apollo asked.

"Aw c'mon Polly it's only sensible I mean we flew first class here and its cool to drive in a limousine!" Trucy said smiling.

" He I thought you weren't going to use your old gangster money?" Apollo asked.

"Well I didn't want to but I realized this was used for something special something I had experienced and want Mr. Wright to understand for himself," Mr. Bigwins said proudly.

(hmm he experienced… I cant think of anything)

Apollo decided to put that in the back of his mind and get in the limousine. Apollo was amazed as to how it looked from inside. A plasma TV, a large surround sound radio and even two laptops were sitting on the seats of the limo. Apollo was shocked but quickly sat down and began to take a nap.

When he woke up they were driving up to a fancy 5 star hotel named The Pearl.

"This is where we will be staying," Pheonix said smiling.

"Daddy it's amazing! Why don't we do this more often? Trucy asked smiling with her father.

As soon as phoenix opened his mouth a man and his puppets interrupted.

"Well long time no see Mr. Wright"

"This is Mr. Wright? He looks more stupid than he did 8 years ago"

"Well it's a pleasure to see you to Ben and Trilo Quist.

"Hey don't exclude me out of this sure im new but that's no reason to cut me out from the greeting shaggy!" the puppet said.

"Ah my apologies and what might your name be?" Pheonix asked.

"Trilo Quist jr" the puppet said triumphantly.

"Urk, um Mr. Wright is this person?" Apollo asked nervously.

"This is Ben he's a ventriloquist and his puppet… er puppets" Pheonix said sheepishly.

"Yeah I was a witness to a vital murder and I' the star for the berry top circus so ill be attending the party!" Trilo Quist said triumphantly.

"Erm I'm Apollo Justice glad to make your acquaintance," Apollo said nervously.

"Yeah Yeah cut the chat I know what you're here for" Trilo Quist jr said.

"You do?"(Maybe I can find out what is going on here now)

"You want me to sign you an auto graph right?" the puppet asked.

The puppet pulled a piece of paper and pen out from his wooden suit.

"In your dreams block head he wants my auto graph!" The other puppet argued.

"No one likes your old jokes any more gramps let the new generation take the stand!" the puppet replied.

"Over my wooden body you will!" the puppet shouted.

They then began to punch each other until Trilo Quist junior got an uppercut to the face and his head sprung.

"That will teach you to mess with your father that way," Trilo Quist .

"Wow nice performance I love your act!" Trucy said happily.

"Thank you we will be performing at the party as well!" the puppet pair said happily.

Pheonix then glared and Ben and his puppets.

"You're performing at the party why?" Apollo asked.

"…N-No reason just having a good time at the party y'now.

Apollo's bracelet began to vibrate.

"Yeah sure…"

"Well let's get you folks to your rooms" Pheonix said.

Pheonix then lead Apollo and Trucy to their rooms.

"Daddy where are you going?" Trucy asked.

"I have to help with the finishing touches on the party" Pheonix replied.

Pheonix then left but 2 objects fell out his pocket. Apollo picked both of them up. One was a crumpled up piece of paper and the other was a strange green gem that looked lie a swirl with a hole in the middle.

"Trucy do you know what these are?" Apollo asked.

Trucy examined both of the objects but her eyes glowed when she read the piece of paper.

"Well this green swirl is my dad magatama; he says it's used to look into people's hearts or something. But this paper is a letter to a special lover daddies been dating" Trucy said with her eyes gleaming.

"Well they both could be handy," Apollo said.

He then took the magatama in his pocket but read the letter. But some parts of the letter were to scratched and torn to read

Dear ???

It has been a long time we have dated and I come to now you are really who I now you where. I'm inviting you to a special party with a special surprise for you.

Your Dearest

Fe???


	4. Finding the Truth

Reunion Reunion I love meeting old JFA characters.

The Truth

Last time the story was written Apollo discovered 2 objects pheonix's magatama and a love letter to an unknown woman. He then walked with the objects and opened the door. He however didn't notice the man running down the hall.

*WHAM*

Apolo then looked on the other side of the door stunned to see a man in yellow hair and a white jacket covered with paint.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Apollo asked.

"Ooof my head… Ayi got to run!" The man said quickly.

Then quickly got to his feet but was stopped by the pain of a whip.

"OUCHIE!" The man cried.

"How dare you ask me such a foolishly degrading question!" a woman said angrily and she lashed her

whip.

"OUCH it was just a question ***Crack*** OUWWWIE!" the man cried in pain.

Apollo was too shocked to step in as he remembers his mentor telling him about this woman before. However the woman then stopped whipping the man and then looked at Apollo angrily.

"And who might you be? Another foolishly foolish fool trying to get me to model!? The woman asked angrily.

"N-NO I was just passing by honest!" Apollo stuttered.

However the woman then took a look at Apollo then whipped him but not with anger more like compassion.

"You are Apollo Justice correct?" the woman asked.

Apollo was shocked by the sudden change is attitude and introduced himself.

"Yes I'm Apollo justice and you are?" Apollo asked.

"Fransiska von Karma," the woman said proudly.

"Oh your Fransiska Pheonix has told me about you," Apollo said energeicly.

"Speaking of Pheonix where is he?" Fransiska asked.

"He said he needed to make the finishing touches to the party or something," Apollo replied.

"Well I must be going now. And you don't ever ask such a foolish question again unless you can take a kiss from my whip!" Fransiska said angrily before leaving.

Fransiska then left the hallway o he elevator.

"Um so you know fransiska?" Apollo asked the man.

"Yeah were kind of like friends all I asked her was to model for me," the man asked.

(Oh man please don't tell me its THIS guy)

"Pheonix mentioned to me he knew an artist, you wouldn't happen to be-

"Laurice Deauxnim ace artist!" the man said happily.

"Um if I'm correct your real name is Larry Butz" Apollo said nervously

"UGH I'm not Larry any more its Laurice Deauxnim the ace artist I do excellent portraits" Larry said angrily.

Larry then drew a picture of Apollo and he was shocked it was very lifelike.

"But anyway why are you here?" Apollo asked.

"Me? Im just here do d-do some portraits of the party" Larry said nervously.

"What are you drawing?" Apolo asked more sternly.

Then the background went black. And chains began to show and a golden and red lock at the center of the chains on Larry's heart.

(AYI… this must be that power of the magatama)

"Well that business is classified" Larry said scared.

(Hmm maybe I should try using this magatama to its full potential)

TAKE THAT!

The backround then went black again and the lock was back.

"Ok Lary I know you aren't telling me something" Apollo said sternly.

"Well I am because its classified you cant even prove anything" Lary said sternly.

"You clearly haven't heard my reputation but if I must ill show you the proof!" Apollo said.

TAKE THAT!

Apollo pulled the letter out from his pocket.

"This was the letter written by Pheonix and his lover," Apollo said.

"Y-Yeah so what if it is what does that have to do with me and my drawings" Lary asked.

"Well I think the answer is simple," Apollo said.

Take That!

"In this letter tit says this party has a special surprise, I'm sure you know of this" Apollo said.

"I'm telling you I'm only here as a guest I'm not doing any** SPECIAL ART WORK**!" Larry said angrily.

Apollos bracelet vibrated violently to that sentence and noticed Larry was drawing a picture of a woman in his sketch pad.

"Larry I couldn't help but notice your drawing a woman in your sketch pad" Apollo said.

"So-So what if I am an artist always needs to practice" Larry said.

"Yes you do need to practice practice drawing a portrait of a woman that is " Apollo said.

"THAT'S IT IM TIRED OF ALL THIS MUMBO JUMBO!" Larry screeched.

"PROVE IT; PROVE WHY I WOULD NEED TO PRACTICE DRAWING A WOMAN!" Larry screeched again.

(Man I didn't want to bring this to his attention)

"Its in this letter it says a **Special Parrty**" Apollo stated.

"Well so what!" Larry said angrily.

"It all adds up the people this letter and you" Apollo said.

"WHAT stop stalling," Larry said.

"Mr. Wright is getting engaged isn't he?" Apollo asked.

"… You're good you really do remind me of Nick" Larry said.

(What he's really getting engaged I was just guessing. But the lock is still on his heart.)

"Even so what does this engagement have to do with me? I'm only his friend not much else" Larry stated.

"Its simple your going to draw the happy couple in a portrait" Apollo stated.

The lock then finally broke.

"Well now you know. BUT don't tell anyone if any other people find out about this marriage then nick will really kill me!" Larry said desperately.

"I just want to know one more thing" Apollo asked.

"Who is the woman Mr. Wright is marrying?

Then several chains appeared and 4 golden locks in a diamond formation appeared along with a black lock in the middle.

"I'm sorry but I really can't tell you that at all" Larry said.


	5. Clown and friends

I have been… inspired by Ms Youi. Best story ever read short and sweet. I might even use the cologne idea. Of course that belongs to her DON'T SUE ME PLEEEEEEEEASE!

Anyway I need more reviews I only have one right now so if your reading this DON'T SKIP THE REVIEW!

Where did we leave of … oh yes!

Apollo had just finished breaking Larry's lock and continued to question him.

"Why are you more concerned about drawing than hiding the engagement?" Apollo asked.

"Kid let me tell you something Jealousy is a bad thing," Larry said.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo out of all the people who have been invited only 3 groups are performing on stage tomorrow performing for the lucky couple, imagine how they would feel if they were cut out," Larry stated.

"I don't think I understand," Apollo said still confused.

"Ok ill make it simple, image phoenix was in legal trouble and needed someone to represent him, you think you're the one getting picked and then he decides to choose someone else how do you feel?

"Umm sad and angry Apollo said scratching his head.

"Exactly now image those felling multiplied by… 30 maybe, Larry said thinking.

(He's got a point. I wonder if he knows about that ventriloquist)

"Larry do you know that ventriloquist outside?" Apollo asked.

"Oh yeah he's performing along with the rest of his friends," Larry stated.

(So he's going to be performing that explains why he wasn't telling the truth before)

"Tell ya what I like you and I can tell you want to know more so take this card and go upstairs to room M03," Larry said.

"Thanks Larry," Apollo said before heading upstairs.

As he walked up o the 3rd level he was stopped by what looked like a hybrid f a woman and a robot.

"I'm sorry but this level is reserved for members of the Pheonix performance members. Unless you have an authorization card I must ask you to leave," the woman said smiling.

Apollo then flashed his card at the woman.

"I see please swipe the card here," the woman said smiling.

Apollo swiped the card and green light turned on.

"You may pass now," the woman said happily.

(She was strange and why is the name of the room called M03 it's strange compared to all the other room numbers)

Apollo walked to room M03 finding what looked like a clown standing at the door.

"GRRRRR this stupid door why won't you open!" the clown growled.

"Ahem do you need help?" Apollo asked.

"Yes this stupid door won't open no matter how many times I swipe this card!" the clown muttered angrily.

Apollo took a look at the card and then went into a cold sweat.

"You do know this is a credit card right?" Apollo asked sheepishly.

"It is!? No wonder it wouldn't work!" the clown then busted into a large laughter.

(What a sad man can't even tell the difference between a hotel card and a credit card.)

"Now let's see where my card…is?"

The clown took his hat and began to dig into it. He took out wallet then took out mini wallets and then rolled up hanker chiefs with cards in them. Apollo was getting quite sick of this act. The clown eventually pulled out his hotel card and swiped it.

"AHA there we go" the clown said.

The door opened and the clown walked in only to be surprised by a bucket of water falling on his head followed by a note.

HA HA HA they got me good this time but I can do better!" the clown said triumphantly.

"Um Mr…

"Just call me Moe," the clown said happily.

"Yes Moe your performing along with your friend Ben right?" Apollo asked.

The reaction Apollo get couldn't get any worse.

"ACK QUICK close the curtains lock the doors, get into the soundproof room!" the clown scattered then quickly shoving Apollo to another room.

"Hey don't you think your over reacting?" Apollo asked.

"NO do you know what will happen if anybody hears you talking about THAT!" the clown said quietly.

The clown looked out the window with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Ok were safe so what did you want to talk about?" Moe asked.

"So are you performing tomorrow?" Apollo asked.

"… yes and with my companions Ben, Regina, and Max of course but don't tell anyone!" the clown stated.

"Why is Ben down at the parking lot?" Apollo asked.

"He was asked to help direct the other guest to their rooms," Moe replied.

"What relationship do all these guests have with Mr. Wright?

"That's simple it's like a combination of old clients and witnesses but we treat each other like friends," the clown said.

(So all these guest are related by his old cases)

"One more question you said that you are performing with Max and Regina where are they?" Apollo asked.

"I have no idea where those love doves are," Moe said with a grin on his face.

"Ok oh sorry to bring this up but do you know who is getting married with Pheonix?" Apollo asked.

"… well I don't know all the details but I heard she had black hair and that he knew her pretty well.

"Thanks I needed that information," Apollo said then left the room. However Apollo seems to always be knocking into people by accident.

*Smack*

Apollo had accidentally opened the door against someone head again. This time it was a blond haired woman who seemed to be looking for something.

(Oh man this is the second time this has happened)

"Ah um do you need help?" Apollo suggested to the woman.

"Yes could you help me find my glasses," the woman said searching for them.

Apollo looked for a minute but eventually found the glasses and gave them to the woman. When she put them back on she looked rather shocked at Apollo.

"Oh my goodness y-y-your Apollo Justice!" the woman yelped happily.

Apollo was shocked by her reaction.

"Ahem I'm sorry but you're just so amazing I couldn't help It I've seen all of your cases and I must say your almost as good as Mr. Wright you clearly have him as a mentor!" the woman said smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself I'm Adrian Andrews for now I'm the 2nd manager for this party," she said confidently.

"Manager!?"(Maybe I can get more info on the engagement now)

"So your 2nd manager huh?" Apollo asked with a smile.

"Yes I'm very good with work so it's only natural and I know Mr. Wright very well," She replied.

"So could you tell where the party is taking place?" Apollo asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Justice but your charms won't be able to get that out of me I may be swoon by your intelligence but I'm not allowed to tell you where the party is taking place," Adrian said sternly.

(Darn and to think my first fan girl would be more open)

"But if you want I ca tell you where the food and drinks are being made they are quite delicious and maybe you can even help," Adrian suggested.

(Well beats looking for clues in this hotel)

**Map of hotel added to court record**

**Map of kitchen cafeteria added to court record**

* * *

Unless you don't know already I prefer TT and JFA over any other ace attorney's game.

REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE


	6. Two Bakers and the Seedman

WOW 3 chapters in one day this is amazing I'm on writer's dynamite no blocks everything is flowing like a river

Of course it wouldn't hurt to get more reviews please don't ignore it.

Apollo had walked into the kitchen only to find what looked like a shman(man+woman) in the worse possible way.

"Ah hello is you here to 'elp us with zies cakes and treats monsieur?" the man err woman ugh I cant tell!

"I don't want to sound rude but are you a man or a woman?" Apollo asked nerviously.

"Zat is the 30th time anyone has asked me zat question I am a gentlemen!" the man said grumbling.

"Armstrong calm down… you don't want me to have to give you more coffee do you?" a strange girl said.

"Eeeek! Your just az cruel before zis trip I thought you 'ad changed," the man said tearing.

"Don't mind Armstrong he's just sensitive sometimes… and who might you be?" the girl asked.

Apollo shivered from the intimidation of the girl.

(man she is creepy)

"I'm Apollo Justice I wanted to help out a little this party is for my mentor anyway," Apollo said with a smirk on his face.

"Well we could always use some more help that guy you can just call him Armstrong." the girl said.

"And well I'm Viola I'm in charge of the drinks… they're made with a special ingredient I made myself, she said chuckling.

(I'm not going to be drinking anything from her in awhile)

"Well we also have old man Kudo in the back he's in charge of decorating, who'd think the old man would make a handy decorator" Viola said pondering.

"I suppose you can help with Armstrong first he's been a little jittery ever science he heard the news," Viola said.

(So Armstrong knows something that could give me a hint as to who Phoenix is engaged to)

"Yes Mr. Justice all you 'ave to do is mix zis batter and pour it into these molding pans, if ze batter runs out read the directions az to make more now letz go we have many people who will need their cakes by tomorrow," Arm Strong said proudly.

Apollo helped make more cakes for about 2 hours and decided to bring up the topic of the engagement.

"Mr. Armstrong you wouldn't happen to know about this engagement would you?"

The background turned black and then chains flew followed by 3 locks in a triangle formation.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about that monsieur" Armstrong lied.

Apollo decided to go to the back and see if Mr. Kudo knew anything.

The minute Apollo walked into the back he was bombarded with seeds.

"OWW!!!! Seeds in eye seeds in the eye I can't see!" Apollo screeched covering his face.

"I told them to stay out I cant work unless I'm alone!" Kudo said fling more seeds at Apollo.

"NO NO I just want to ask some questions!" Apollo shrieked.

The man stopped throwing seeds at him and asked.

Who are you and how are you involved with our baking anyway?" he asked with a frown.

After Apollo finished swiping of the seeds he replied.

"I'm Apollo and I was just helping to make the cakes"

"Hmpth! so what are you doing here then?! Your not here to replace me are you?!" He asked with a furious look on his face.

"NO! I just want to know more about the engagement if you already know Apollo stuttered defending his face from incoming seeds.

"Oh I see a little curious are we?" Kudo said with a smirk on his face.

He shifted through his pockets for a picture then waved it in front of Apollo.

"This is probably what your looking for isn't it?" the man said with a grin on his face.

Apollo only got a glance at the photo but figured it could be important.

"Yeah I suppose I'm looking for something like that" Apollo said with a frown on his face.

"Well I don't really need it so you can have it on one condition" Kudo said grinning.

"Ok what is it?" Apollo asked prepared for the worst.

"Oh nothing serious just taste this cake for me I just added a little sprinkle of my favorite nut on it" Kudo said smiling.

Apollo then noticed something strange about the picture Kudo was holding.

"What's with this picture it has a little white spot on it" Apollo asked.

"Oh that's from the flash that reflected from the mirror" Kudo replied.

Then something struck out the Apollo even stranger.

"Just wondering what is in this picture?" Apollo asked.

"It's the backside of them kissing… WAIT A MINUTE don't think I'm some old cooked up pervert!" the angry man screeched then threw more seeds at Apollo.

"So you just happened to take a picture of when they were kissing" Apollo asked with his own grin.

"Um no I just I was they were… OK FINE you caught me!" the man said banging his head.

"I just was drinking coffee at Tres Bien and in the corner of my eye I can see a man and a woman chatting, then the man hands her a pearl necklace and then they start kissing!" Kudo said blushing.

"Ok so then you took the picture… but why?" Apollo asked.

"… well I it was well I recognized the face of that man and it was none other than that Phoenix Wright that made me look lie a crazy perverted kooky man" Kudo said with rage in is eye.

"So you were going to use it as black mail?" Apollo asked.

"Well I wanted that porcupine headed lawyer to feel weak under my old feet! But then I'm thinking then he would announce that tomorrow night" the man said.

"So you decided to give up on it?" Apollo asked.

"Not exactly I blackmailed him into allowing me to work here there wasn't much to do around this hotel anyway shows him!" Kudo said munching on his seeds.

"I see so who is this woman Pheonix was kissing I cant tell what she looks like from the angle of the photo all I can see is her hair black and strait down.

"Well at least you can see something my camera hasn't been working well and now its time for you to hold up with your end of the bargain" Kudo said with a smile.

Kudo brought up his cake which was neatly decorated with icing and some kind of nut.

"Well eat up it took time to make this and I want to know how it tastes" Kudo said forcing cake into Apollo's mouth.

Apollo chewed expecting something terrible he as surprised when the cake tasted like heaven.

"MMM this is good what did you put in it?" Apollo asked while forking more cake into his mouth.

"Just the common ingredients flour, eggs, milk, my special honey icing I made myself and sprinkled with cashews" Kudo said with a very big smile on his face.

Apollo then dropped the plate.

"D-D-Did you saw CASHEWS!?" Apollo asked shaking.

"Yes it's my favorite nut-

"I'M ALLERGIC TO CASHEWS!" Apollo screeched spiting out the rest of the uneaten cake.

"DOCTOR I need a docthort!" Apollo said with a swelled tongue.

"Um just use your map of the Hotel" Kudo said nervously.

Apollo then scrambled out the Kitchen searching for a doctors office or emergency room. He was relieved when he found an emergency room but he was soon going to find out what a quack of a doctor this guy is.


	7. Quack Docter and the Delites part 1

**Lets see not much to say but REVIEW pleeeeeease I'm working my little brain to the skull making a good mystery(but its kind of obvious now). I love the phrase quack doctor as you will see in the story.**

Apollo rushed in the emergency room full of sophisticated doctors. Unfortunately he got the exact opposite.

Dothcter! I need Methical athention quicth!" Apollo screeched over his swollen tounge.

"…hmmm yes you do seem to have a slight swelling indeed," the doctor said.

"Well wath do you need to do to fixth it! I'm going to die from alerthic reacthion!" Apollo slurred.

"Hmm yes first tell me how long has it been from the time you er consumed the allergenic food yes..? The doctor hummed.

"Abouth five miniths ago" Apollo slurred again.

"Oh my hmm yes we must act quickly… the doctor replied.

(_HOW CAN HE BE SO CALM IM DYING HERE!)_

The doctor then walked to a large cabinet and pulled out a pot filled with sharp knives and scalpels.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Apollo shrieked at the sight and fell unconscious.

"He he he… poor fellow doesn't realize how the treatment works.

The doctor than removed the entire sharp objects from the pot and sat it next to Apollo's head. He then reached in his medicine cabinet and took a small bottle.

"Hey wake up I'm not going to cut you yes…" the doctor said.

Apollo woke up with nightmares of being cut open and having the cashews removed from internally.

"Here hold this pot and drink from this bottle yes it will make you feel better," the doctor said with a grin.

Apollo held the pot and drank from the bottle which tasted disgusting and even worse he felt terrible after drinking it.

"BLECH whath is thith stuff ith vile!" Apollo said holding his stomach.

"It's a special medicine called Cack hmm yes Cack in this case is very good," the doctor said backing from Apollo.

"Whats Cack?" Apollo asked feling his stomach churn in pain.

"Yes Cack is a medical ingredient that makes you hmm yes vomit," The doctor said.

"VOMIT why would I need to Vo-

Apollo was stopped by the feeling of stomach juice gushing from his stomach to his mouth and then…

**BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEECK!!**

…

**BWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

…

…

…

"Is it over… Apollo asked.

His body answered for him.

**BLOOOOOOOOOOOCK!!**

"Hmmm you should be feeling better now right?" the doctor asked.

"…Strangely I do…"

"Yes now theirs no more allergenic substance, here take this medication it will lower the swelling take it once every hour yes" the doctor ordered.

Apollo was about to leave but over heard the doctor mutter something under his breath.

"He reminds me of the lucky bride chocking on tears," he said.

"Did you say something?" Apollo asked hoping to get more information out to him.

"Hmm oh yes I was just remembering the lucky woman who walked in here yesterday saying she need some allergy medication"

"Who was this woman?" Apollo asked again.

"Oh interested I see well if you must know I happen to know that a marriage is going on tomorrow even better I know who the mystery bride is"

"And who is it!?" Apollo asked getting very excited.

'Hmmm I'm not good with names but I know two very important facts!"

"and they are?" Apollo asked

"One she's cute! Very pretty to!"

(_This is one quack of a doctor!_)

"And two is she was convicted with murder"

"Well that could be in handy than you Mr…"

"Hottie Director Hottie from Hottie Clinic, you may get my name mixed with the Hiclefield Clinic that's where my twin brother works Director Hicklfield.

(_Quack doctors to be correct)_

Apollo went back to his room to get some rest from this long day and to recover from his allergenic attack. However when he opened the door their were 3 girls watching The Copper Samurai. Apollo was confused as to whom these other two girls were but one stuck out.

"Trucy are these friends of yours?" Apollo asked.

"Hey Polly, and yeah these are my new friends Pearl and Maya they are good friends with Daddy.

"Hello Polly!" a girl in brownish hair said.

"Hello" the other said.

They were to fixed with the TV to tal at the moment and Apollo decided to go to sleep he had been snooping around the hotel all day and he was really tired. So he walked into his own room turned out the lights and went to dream land.

The next morning Apollo was full of energy but asked himself a question. (_Why am I bothering to talk about this marriage if it's going to happen today?_) He pondered whether or not he wanted to continue this investigation but was still being yanked by Mr. Armstrong's psyche locks along with Larry's who knew what they were hiding. Apollo decided to think about it while he took a short walk outside the hotel. He was then greeted by the puppet master.

"Well well well if it isn't demonic horns" the puppet said laughing.

"Look I'm not trying to play games here I want to know some information and unless you have any don't bother to get in my way" Apollo said with an angry face.

"Well the kids got some spunk in him maybe we should tell him about the performances" the puppets said together.

Apollo stopped and considered how useful this information could be.

"Ok I'm listening," Apollo said.

"You already know about the wedding and you know that my gang and I are performing to but do you know who else is?" Trilo Quist asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well no," Apollo said looking at the ground.

"Well because you got spunk ill let you in on 2 things"

Gavin and Lamori are going to be performing along with Machi in a love trio" Trilo Quist said.

Along with that and a little drama including Ron delite and his wife Dessie delite" Trilo Quist Jr said.

Apollo found new inspiration and decided that it should be a challenge for him to find out more.

"Thank you that helped me out a lot" Apollo said smiling.

"Ron delites room is on the tippity top floor room 500 and Klavier is at room 450" the puppets said in symphony.

Apollo then walked off but then ass he was turning the corner the elevator he bumped into another woman but this one was accompanied by a shaggy looking man. He quickly helped the woman who had fallen down.

"Maggey are you ok!?" the man asked.

"Its ok Sir I just need to find my glasses they're here somewhere…" the woman replied.

*CRACK*

"… oops found them the shaggy man said with a sad face.

"It's ok sir I always have an extra pair" the woman said taking out an extra pair of glasses.

"Well now that that's solved lets take care of this guy" the shaggy man said then picked up Apollo by his collar and lifted him of the ground with one hand.

Apollo was struggling for air but was rescued by the woman.

"Sir Stop this was my fault not his remember by bad luck prone…" the woman said.

The shaggy man put Apollo down and started growling before leaving.

"I'm sorry about that Detective gumshoe was just over protective the woman said smiling.

"Thank goodness if you hadn't stepped I would be dead or at least in that quack doctors room again," Apollo said laughing.

"I'm Maggey and you are?" she asked with a smile.

"Apollo glad to meet you" Apollo said with a smile.

"Apollo… hmm I remember that name from before somewhere…oh I remember you defended a good friend of mine!" she said with bliss in her face.

"Who?" Apollo asked.

"Vera we meet at a Gamerye show when we were kids and I've visited her often," Maggey explained.

"Oh well that's great," Apollo said.

Apollo realized it was already 10:00 the wedding started at 7:00 and if he was going to figure out what was happening he was going to need all the information he could get.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer but I have to go somewhere," Apollo said.

"Ok well have a nice day," she said as Apollo walked off.

Apollo walked upwards flashed his card a couple of times so he could get to the top of the hotel and eventually got to room 500.

He knocked on the door once and was greeted by a beautiful woman with golden brown hair and sweet smile.

"Can I help you," she asked.

"Yes you wouldn't happen to know where the Delites are would you?" Apollo asked sheepishly.

She smiled and said "We are the Delites Ronny is just in the other room practicing his lines for his performance tomorrow.

"Who might you be?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"I'm Apollo Justice Pheonix Wright's apprentice," Apollo replied.

"Oh no their isn't a murder is their?" she said with a frightened tone.

"No No I just wanted to ask some questions I want to know a little more about this engagement and I know you know because you were asked to perform along with two other groups.," Apollo said.

"That's all I was afraid you were going to ask for money or plans to an evil scheme," Delite said with a smile.

(_What's that supposed to mean?)_

Apollo walked in and was shocked by a shady character.

**Well REVIEW and only a few more chapters before the engagement happens review and tell how you think im doing so far.**


	8. Delites part 2 and psychelocks

**I want to say thanks to those who are reviewing my story I'm really happy now and it helps take stress of school.**

**Anyway back to the story. Also *=star**

Apollo was confronted by the famous thief Mask*demasque shocked by his high pitch squeal.

"Don't touch anything pleeeeeeeeease!" The thief squealed.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Apollo relied squealing.

"Oh Ronny what have I told you about wearing that mask while you talk to people?" Dessie asked with a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry Dessie I'm just trying to get into character," The masked man replied.

He then took of his mask revealing what looked like a child with tornadoes for hair.

"But really don't touch anything this stuff is very important for the play," Ron said looking at the props scattered around the floor.

"I just want to ask some questions about this engagement and you have to know because your performing in it," Apollo said grinning.

"Ok well then shoot away and by that I mean questions not bullets pleeeeeeeeeease!" he squealed.

_It's getting hard to tolerate this guys squeals_

"First question who is getting married to Pheonix Wright?" Apollo asked.

Ron tapped his head and replied, we don't know who the couple is but we were asked perform and donate some money to help get all these rooms in for reservation," Ron replied.

"We decided yes because we want to repay Pheonix in more than money," Dessie said with a smile.

_They rich to I suppose makes perfect sense._

"Do you know who this is?" Apollo asked then brought a showed them the photo.

"I think that's Maya maybe?" Ron replied.

"It can't be Maya's not that tall," Dessie rebutted.

"But they're sitting," Ron argued.

"She's leaning over if maya was leaning over you could see her shoes," Dessie argued.

"But she's not that short!" Ron squealed.

"Never mind I have one last question," Apollo said trying to stop the argument.

"Do you know who Pheonix has been dating for 2 months now?" Apollo asked.

"I'm thinking two possible people," Ron said.

"Yes either Maya or Iris," Dessie continued

"Iris?" Apollo asked.

"Iris was once Mr. Wright's boy friend boyfriend in college but was really trying to get his necklace for her sister," Ron said.

"However her feeling for him grew and she developed a crush on him but then taken to a temple somewhere in the mountains and stayed for 5 years I think," Dessie continued.

"Then a murder happened at the temple and Pheonix had to defend her," Ron stated.

"Eventually her secret about her relationship with Pheonix was revealed but was sent to jail in helping the murderer," Dessie continued but she shed a tear.

"For how long?" Apollo asked.

"Actually she was released about 7 months ago," Ron said.

"Wow that's quite a story but who told you all this information?" Apollo asked.

Then the background turned black and blue and yellow chains were flying. And in the middle a green lock.

"I don't remember," Ron said.

_And I was sooooooo close_

"Well thank you for your time anyway,"Apollo replied.

He then left the room wondering were he should go next to Klavier's room or to se if he could break Armstrong's lock. He decided to talk to Mr. Armstrong to see if he could break his lock. He walked his way down to the kitchen only to find him waiting for Apollo.

"Ah Mr. Justice we just finized la finishing touzes of the brides cake we are now going to haul ze cakes to the party room!" Armstrong said happily.

"Before that," Apollo interrupted.

"I would like to know more about this wedding and I know you know something about it!" Apollo said firmly.

The background turned black and the three gold locks were their waiting.

"Mr. Justice I 'ave no idea what you are talking about," he said quivering.

"Well I think you do and you know because it was you saw the couple with your own eyes!" Apollo accused.

"Well then if you are so sure of yourself then give me evidence hat says I know!" Armstrong replied with some anger.

"That's simple look at this picture," Apollo said pulling out a picture

"EEEEEEEEK!" Armstrong squealed. Then the lock on his left heart broke.

"So wana say anything?" Apollo asked.

"Wait this only proves that this happened at my restaurant this doesn't mean I know anything!" Armstrong replied.

Apollo then thought for a moment before speaking.

"First let me ask you a question, why are you lying?" Apollo asked.

"W-What well um-

"The answer is simple you saw Mr. Wright kissing and when he noticed you he gave you a bribe," Apollo said.

"But wait if that is all true than I should have been at an angle to see Mr. Wright and if your suggesting that I saw his face from the front side than that can't be because then Mr. Wright would be on the other side of the table and this picture would reveal the lovers face!"Arm strong pleaded.

"That does make sound correct…" Apollo muttered.

"See I was in the kitchen!" Armstong said happily.

That's when Apollo noticed how Armstrong was tapping scratching his arm when he said that.

_That's when the idea popped into Apollo's head._

"Wait your right it's impossible for Mr. Wright to have seen you!" Apollo exclaimed.

"It's good to know that you know the truth," Arstrong said happily.

"But that must mean you saw the woman face on correct!?" Apollo asked.

"WHAT NOOOOOOO!" Armstrog squealed.

The 2nd lock then broke.

"Hold it Ok you've proven I know who the woman but you say I was bribed and what evidence suggest that!? He said getting himself back together.

"… Well for one your lying about it and 2nd you can see a little poster in the back of the room that says "Going out of business sale"…" Apollo explained.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHH awwww hmmm…." Armstrong quieted down.

The third lock then broke.

"So care to tell the details now?" Apollo asked.

"Well if you inzist," he said with his French accent back.

"I was walking in to serve la coffee to an old man and I saw a couple kissing in my café it was cute but then their was a flash!" Armstrong said waving his arms.

_That must've been Mr. Kudos flash photography_

"Then the lady opened her eyes and saw me she then whisperd a little something la Wright and then he 'alked up to me and gave me a check for 50,000 Dollars I almost fainted then but he told me not to tell anyone about what happened," Armstrong said holding the check.

Apollo then took a picture of the check with his camera.

"Now tha we have zat coerd lets bring zis to ze party room!" Armsrong said.


	9. Negatama and Breaking the Green Lock

**HOORAY I GOT MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS**

**I THANS ALL MY REVIEWWERS FOR HELPING ME REACH THIS FIRST MILE STONE**

**As a reward for your consistency and reviewing my stories I will make this chapter extra long thank you for my 10****th**** review and more to come!**

* * *

Apollo had just finished wheeling the trays of cake to the party room. Then a girl walked up to Mr. Armstrong.

"Hi Mr. Armstrong can I have some cake please!" the girl said with glee. She had a sparkle in her eye that was irresistible.

"Oh ok Pearls but don't tell anyone that I gave it to you no one should even be in this room," Armstrong said giving the girl a slice of cake.

"Yummy you make delicious cake Mr. Armstrong!" the girl said eating the cake.

Armstrong blushed and then tanked her. Leaving Apollo their alone with the girl.

"Hello so your name is pearl? pretty cute," Apollo said.

"Thank you Mr. Polly!" she said with a sweet smile.

_Polly! Trucy must have taught her to call me by my nick name._

Pearl then noticed that Apollo was holding a Magatama.

"Mr. Polly where did you get that?" pearl asked.

"This? Well Mr. Wright dropped it," Apollo replied.

"That's Mr. Nicks Magatama," Pearl said.

"Yes it is I was going to give it back to him when I found him, do you know where he is?" Apollo asked.

Pearl thought for a moment before replying. "I haven't seen Mr. Nick anywhere," she said biting her nail.

Apollo didn't feel a vibration from his bracelet or any chains from the Magatama. He decided to ask some other questions.

"Do you know anything about Maya?" Apollo asked.

Pearl frowned. "It's Mystic MAYA!" she cried.

"OK OK Mystic Maya, do you know anything about her?" Apollo asked.

Pearl blushed before saying. "Maya is Mr. Nicks special someone here's a picture of her!" she said jumping a little.

_Wow that's a big clue!_

"Also who do you know anything about Iris?" Apollo asked.

"Oh yes she's my older sister Mr. Nick and Iris used to date back in college but Mr. Nick loves Maya now but if your that interested I'll give you a picture of Iris as well!" she said smiling.

_Yet another interesting clue_

Apollo decided to ask now about the Magatama.

"So Pearl exactly what is a Magatama?" Apollo asked holding the Magatama up to her.

"The Magatama is a spiritual item used to see into people hearts," Pearl said.

"Pearl I was walking around today and I noticed something strange," Apollo mentioned.

"What was strange?" Pearl asked.

"Well when the Magatama activated the chains weren't grey they were blue and yellow and the lock was green is that normal?" Apollo asked.

Pearl looked shocked and was stunned for a few seconds but then slowly replied.

"W-Well if a green lock shows up it could mean one thing," she started.

"The green lock stands for someone being blackmailed and in some cases red locks and blue locks have been found," Pearl stuttered.

"What do blue locks and red locks mean?" Apollo asked.

"A blue lock means someone has been heavily bribed, and a red lock means it's for love purposes," pearl said.

_So this means that Mr. Delite was blackmailed. _

"Thanks pearls you've been a big help," Apollo said smiling.

"You're welcome," Pearl said.

Apollo then walked back up to the top room but was then confronted by Mr. Wright.

"Hey their Apollo," Pheonix called.

"Hello Mr. Wright," Apollo replied.

"Apollo there is something I want to talk to you about," he said with a smile on his face.

"What's that ?" Apollo asked.

Pheonix then pulled a small box out from his pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Wow that's a beautiful ring are you planning something?" Apollo asked even if he knew the answer.

"Well Apollo to tell you the truth I'm going to get engaged today I finally met with the one I truly love," he said with passion.

Apollo decided this was the best time to see if he could get him to talk.

"So Mr. Wright who are you getting married to?" he asked.

Then Pheonix pulled another thing out his pocket it looked lie a Magatama but red.

"Apollo I know you've been snooping around and using my Magatama and don't think that you can cheat your way out of this, my Negatama allows me to keep my secrets without anyone finding out," He said with a grin.

Apollo frowned. "So how do I find out then?" he asked.

Pheonix thought for a bit before replying. "Break the Green, Blue and Red lock and my secrets can be discovered," he said poetically.

_Why do I feel like I'm in a video game?_

"But who has those locks!? Apollo asked.

"That's all I'm going to tell you and I'll be down stairs chatting with some old friends if you need me, and think of this as a test," Pheonix said before walking off.

"Don't you have anything else to give me?" Apollo asked frantically.

"Oh yeah Catch!"

Pheonix then threw a newspaper at Apollo hitting him in the face.

_Ouch…_

Apollo then got up and looked at his watch. 4:00

_3 hours until the engagement party starts is that enough time?_

Apollo then went to his room and sat down and began to read the news paper and noticed it was 7 months old. Plus one article struck him.

**Maritha Diamond Stolen! **

Apollo continued reading and the article read that a diamond was stolen 7 months ago and no evidence was found. Apollo found that strange along with a picture of the diamond it looked very familiar. Then that's when it struck him and he ran upstairs to the Delites room.

When Apollo got back to the Delites room he wanted to speak with Ron.

"Yes Mr. Justice you wanted to see me?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron there is something we need to talk about concerning where you got you information on Iris," Apollo said sternly.

The background turned black yellow chains flew and blue chains twisted with them creating a large green lock in the middle of Ron Delites heart.

"I told you I forgot," Ron replied.

"Well Ron I don't think you forgot I think that you were black mailed," Apollo said with a grin

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked sweating.

"Well I'm thinking you did something bad for starters," Apollo stated.

"Well then what! what did I do that was bad!? He asked frantically.

Apollo pulled out a newspaper.

"This article states that a diamond was stolen 7 months ago and no evidence was found," Apollo stated.

"Y-Yeah so what," Ron said shivering.

"I have to say these are very similar to the cases of MASK*DEMASQUE!" Apollo screeched while pointing his finger.

"EEEEK!" Ron screamed.

The green lock dented

"W-WAIT I stole a lot of diamonds back in my days as a thief what makes this one so different?" Ron asked.

"Well I'm sure that you had retired back then Ron," Apolllo stated.

"What makes you so sure?" Ron asked.

"The news paper also has an article about you starting your company stated **Former Mask*Demasque retired and starting business.**"

"EEEEK" Ron screeched again.

The green lock dented again.

"Ok so I stole a jewel when I retired but what does that have to do with blackmailing?" Ron asked.

Apollo shook his head.

"Well Mr. Wright thought you had changed, maybe he blackmailed you for your own good," Apollo said

"What you think Mr. Wright is blackmailing me!?" Ron asked with a surprised face.

"Well Ron if he didn't blackmail you to the police then where is that jewel now then?" Apollo asked.

"Well I um well lost the…" Ron quieted down.

"Well Ron I have a proof that you don't have it now," Apollo said.

He pulled out a photo of Mr. Wright holding the diamond ring in a box.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Ron screeched again this time cracking the light bulbs in the room.

The lock dented again.

"Well Mr. Justice you've proven me a thief and a possibility that Mr. Wright could have blackmailed me. But do you have any decisive proof that that diamond is from me there are 10 of those diamonds in existence I only stole one," Ron stated.

Apollo thought for a moment before answering. He then took out the photo of the 50,000 check.

"I think that Mr. Wright blackmailed you more than just the jewel but also for the cash I mean you are pretty rich," Apollo said.

Ron didn't even say anything the lock took another dent but Ron had one more thing to ask.

"I'm impressed Mr. Justice but you have yet to prove one thing, that is where I got the information about Iris," he stated.

"Well I want to know where did I get information on Iris?" Ron asked.

Apollo then took out the newspaper again.

"If you look real hard in this section you can see a little article about Iris's Bailout specifically a bailout of 100,000 dollars. It even tells of her story about how she was falsely accused of murder. And I'm 100% sure Mr. Wright Blackmailed you to bail her out as well and not to talk about it. Well what do you have to say?" Apollo asked.

…

…

…

…

"All I have to say is DON'T TELL MR. WRIGHT!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!"

The green lock then shattered into a green light and the chains along with it.

* * *

**Whew that definitely took time to wri****te 1944 words**

** now for a shout out**

**To dragonridingattourny43 thanks for reviewing all my chapters and encouraging me to strive on!**

**To Mia Fey Ace Attourny thanks for the 10****th**** review and telling me about my grammar problem**

**To Key of Destiny thanks for well reviewing **

**GOOD DAY EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Maya and Iris

**Also for getting my 10****th**** review I shall update as fast as I can which is well TODAY **

* * *

Apollo had just finished breaking Ron Delites green psyche lock. He wanted him to talk about how he was blackmailed now.

"I wanted it to stop stealing I really did but those urges I missed my days as a thief filled with excitement! Filled with Joy! Filled with adventure and suspense. But I suppose the cats out of the bag,"

"So Mr. Wright Blackmailed you to bailing out Iris and to giving him the jewel you stole, correct?"

"Yes but I don't feel bad about it, I suppose it was for a good cause and it helped stop my habit of stealing," Ron said with a small smile.

_I have a strong feeling that Mr. Wright has intense feelings for Iris_

" I feel terrible about lying but if it makes you feel any better maybe you could go talk to Iris about this yourself"

"You know where Iris is?" Apollo asked with a large smile.

"Yes I saw her in room 101" Ron said.

"Thanks Ron and don't worry I won't tell Mr. Wright"

Apollo walked down stairs but was stopped when he heard someone calling his nick name.

POLLY POLLY!! Apollo then turned around and saw a woman walking up to him.

"Um hello who might you be?" Apollo asked.

"Maya but I don't care about that I want you to stop snooping around!" She said pouting.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Apollo said hoping she would believe the lie.

"Polly why are trying to undermine the secret!" Maya said with a frown.

"I'm not undermining anything!" he exclaimed.

He was clearly lying and trying to get May to believe him however she had a strong amount of stubbornness and continued to slandering Apollo. Eventually Apollo decided it was worthless on trying to argue with Maya and to just admit defeat.

"Ok so I'm wana know who is getting engaged oh what big deal!" Apollo said sarcastically.

"Why!?" Maya asked. "Why would try to reveal a secret that Nick has been trying to hide for so long!"

"I think a better question is why not?" Apollo said.

Maya was clearly confused as to what Apollo meant.

"I mean why is he trying to hide this secret?" Apollo clarified.

That's when the strangest thing happened. Rather than the background turning black it turned Pink and instead chains links of roses were flying and in the middle a large red heart with a lock on it.

"That's not the point Maya said pouting again.

"Well I have to go I'm busy "Undermining" Pheonix's Engagement," Apollo said chuckling.

Apollo then continued his walk to Iris room when something struck him as wrong.

_Should I really enter this room I mean really I can't enter a woman's room and just talk about things like engagement. _

Apollo's thoughts were stopped by a tap on the shoulder.

" Um excuse me…" the voice was soft and pleasant and Apollo turned around only to find Iris. The shock didn't some to Apollo for a good second or two.

_IRIIIIIIIS!!!!_

"Um may I get in my room please?" she said softly.

"Um of course sorry," Apollo said.

Apollo moved out of the way but was thinking of what to do next. He couldn't decide weather to ask questions now or later. He thought quickly and decided it would be best to ask questions now and get more information.

"Um Iris," Apollo said quirkily. "I have some questions to ask you"

"Well that's fine with me," she said with a sweet smile on her face.

Apollo walked in but couldn't think of how to start the conversation.

"Well first I'm Apollo Justice Pheonix's apprentice," he started.

"So you're Apollo?" she asked.

"You know me?" Apollo asked.

"Yes Fee- I mean Mr. Wright has told me all about you I must say you remind me of Mr. Wright," She said smiling.

"Really?" Apollo asked. "I'm good but I'm not as good as Mr. Wright!"

"Don't sell yourself short; you're a great attorney just like Mr. Wright," Iris said.

Apollo then went back to his original topic.

"This may be odd to ask but do you know if Mr. Wright has feelings for someone?" Apollo asked politely as he could.

Iris's faced flushed with red and tried to calm herself down before replying.

"Well I'm not sure but I suppose I might know…" she said giggling to herself. "I think Mr. Wright had a special bond with Maya Fey my cousin they worked together for a long time. I find one thing strange however"

What do you find strange?" Apollo asked.

"Well I was bailed out of jail about 7 months ago and what was perhaps the most money I have ever seen Pheonix use. I think now that he has feelings for me like we did in college" Iris said with a smile.

"I head that you were falsely accused of murder but assisted in carrying away the body is that true?" Apollo asked with a concerned face.

"Yes… but it was for Maya's sake as to keep her from being suspected as the murderer," Iris replied.

Apollo felt some sadness come over him after hearing Iris say that. He felt guilty as for also trying to suck information out of her but he still had one question worth answering.

"Iris I have one more question to ask you," Apollo stated.

"Yes Apollo?" iris asked.

"Did you know Pheonix is getting engaged?" Apollo asked.

Iris's face turned bright red at the question and even giggled a little before answering.

"Well I knew Mr. Wright had this party intended for some romantic purpose but I had no idea it was for marriage!" she laughed.

Apollo was surprised he was expecting 10 locks to appear and was thinking he could break all 10 of them.

* * *

**Well we know who has the red lock but do we know how to break it find out in the next chapter of Turnabought Reunion Z (lol)**

**And now a word from our writer/sponcer REVIEW!**


	11. The Blue Lock and Evil OldBag

**Not much to say but hey I'm getting close to rapping up this story and getting ready for the next one a SEQUAL! A romantic comedy of the engaged couple it will come soon! Also 5 bonus points for whoever can catch the reference to JFA in this one.**

Apollo finished her chat with iris and then left her room. However he then ran into a country girl. Apollo just had a thing for knocin into girls.

"HEY Yall I just bought this here camera yesterday and I don't want it broken anytime son ya here!" the woman said with an enraged face.

"I'm sorry I'm just not having a good day!" Apollo replied trying to get the woman to calm down.

"It's ok I just reckon you stay oughta my way got some things to capture on this here camera and today's the big day!" She said replacing her frown with a smile.

"Like what?" Apollo asked getting a strange feeling from the woman.

"Ha wouldn't you like to know!" she bellowed in her laughter. Then the background turned black and this is probably the oddest one yet gold chains and in the middle was a blue safe she had been bribed clearly.

"Well I think an introduction is in order," she said holding out her hand. Apollo brought his hand where hers was.

"Apollo Justice Ace Attorney,"

"Lotta Heart Ace Celebrity Photographer!"

"Celebrity photographer?" What celebrity could possibly be here?" Apollo asked.

"Well who else but Mr. Wright!" Lotta cheered.

"So you're taking pictures of Mr. Wright then?" Apollo asked.

"I would if it wasn't for that Old Bag she won't even let me use my non-flash camera and she keeps yakin about how youngun's are disrespectful and all that talk she's like Mr. Wright Ears and eyes plus shield."

"I think ill take a look into Ms. Old bag," Apollo said.

Apollo then walked down to where Mr. Wright was talking to some of his old friends but was stopped by a person in a space suit. "EEEEEK ALIEN!" Apollo screeched.

"Hey Quiet down their! Mr. Wright is trying to talk!" the woman's voice lashed out. Then she held up a toy gun and began to start shooting at Apollo.

Ow-Ow-Ow! Cut it out I just wanted to talk!" Apollo said covering his face that was bombarded with ping pong balls.

"Everyone wants to talk ever science The news got leaked out! Cant anyone just wait and stop giving me more pressure Mr. Wright has enough to worry about stay outta here!" she lashed out with a very fast tone.

"What are you talking about?" Apollo asked.

"Oh don't give me that nonsense about you not knowing. Trying to use reverse psychology on me well I'm to smart for that stupidity! You know just what I'm talking about Pheonix's Engagement no one is allowed a camera in this building without special permission let alone get a chance to get a picture! Here take this news paper if you REALLY don't know!"

Yet again poor Apollo was hit by a newspaper in the face.

_Owie… Hey the article the hit me just now might be of vital importance like the last one._

Apollo then decided to leave and read the article he had an hour and thirty minutes left so he had to read fast.

**Ace attorney relationship!?**

By far the most important article Apollo had ever read. It held information about a snapshot of what may be Pheonix's girlfriend.He also saw a very important detail in the paper. ** Submitted by Lotta Heart**

Apollo then looked at his watch. He had an hour and 15 minutes left. He also noticed that Trucy was missing. He hadn't seen her around much science he saw her watching TV with Pearl and Maya. He figured that she was probably wandering the hotel looking for something to do.

He then dashed downstairs to find Lotta.

"Hey Lotta we need to talk!" Apollo said trying to catch his breath from running 2 flights of stairs.

"Sure partner what about?" Lotta asked.

"About *gasp* Mr. Wright and *pant* about the pictures!" Apollo said wheezing.

"Hey you ok you might need to breathe a little first," Lotta suggested.

"No…Not enough time need to talk about the pictures now!" Apollo shouted.

The background turned black and the gold chains flew and the blue safe was waiting to be robed from.

"Lotta the reason you are here is for Mr. Wright correct?" Apollo asked.

"I said that earlier didn't I?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well you are but you're really here because of the engagement that he's having right?" Apollo asked.

"What engagement what engagement!?" Lotta asked with shock.

Apollo's bracelet vibrated he knew she was lying. "I have a theory," Apollo stated. "That your were bribed"

"Bribed heck it would have to be a big bribe to keep my mouth shut!" Lotta said laughing.

"Yes, Yes like maybe a picture with Mr. Wright and his lucky woman?" Apollo asked with a large smile.

The knob on Lotta's Safe lock tuned. And the first lock was broken.

"Wow that would be quiet a bribe but I never got an offer like that," Lotta said sighing.

"Oh but I think you do, the reason you were bribed is the reason you're here!" Apollo said pointing his finger. "You had taken a **TWO** pictures of the lucky couple before they wanted the secret let out"

"What I don't recon I get what you're saying! I didn't even take one picture of any couple!" she said frowning.

"Oh but you did and this article in the news paper proves it!" Apollo said while taking out the news paper article. Here in the bold print **Picture Taken By Lotta Heart.**

The safe then turned some more and the 2nd lock broke however the 3rd lock was going to be very hard to break.

"Ok so I took one picture but you cant tell who the woman is in the picture why would he need to want to bribe me?" She asked.

Like I said you took two pictures I'm 100% sure that you took your 2nd picture and got the lucky woman's face" Apollo said.

"Well if that is so true then where is this photo?" Lotta asked. And where's your proof that says I did the deed?" she asked even angrier.

"Well I don't have the photo," Apollo admitted.

"See if I really did it then their would be some kind of proof!" Lotta exclaimed.

Apollo laughed.

" Sure I don't have the proof of the photo but I have proof you did take the picture!" Apollo exclaimed in a stern voice.

"Really do you have real prove that I took a picture of Mr. Wright and his Lover!?

Apollo simply grinned and pointed at Lotta's Camera. "I talked with Ms. Old Bag and told me some useful information." Such as no ones allowed in this hotel with a camera" Apollo said.

"What! But but that woman's just a cook she doesn't like flash photography I mean I have one here don't I?" Lotta questioned.

"As much as I want to believe she has mental problems it's true unless you have the permission granted by Mr. Wright himself," Apollo stated. "And that can mean only one thing. He bribed you not to put that picture in the newspaper in return he would allow you to be the first to get the picture of the couple!" Apollo exclaimed.

"I'm impressed Kid I didn't think that you had it in ya to figure me out," Lotta confessed.

The Safe-psyche lock then unlocked and out came the truth!

**Nice chapter huh no do me a favor get your friends, family, pets, aliens, and illegal immigrants to review please thanks.**


	12. More Knowledge

**I'd like to thank Miyako Chinastu for telling me what I need to do to improve my story I thank you and salute you! *Salute***

Apollo had just finished breaking Lotta Hearts Blue Psyche lock. She was saddened by her secret becoming revealed. Apollo then asked her some more questions.

"So Mr. Wright bribed you with having the ability to take a picture of him with his lover?" Apollo asked just to clarify himself.

"Yes, I'm mean were talking about a living legend getting married! We sold lots papers just getting the other picture in the paper!" Lotta said laughing.

"So could you show me the other picture?" Apollo said hoping she would agree.

""Ha fat chance your goanna get me to give ya the picture!" Lotta said with a grin.

Apollo then decided to give up on her she was stubborn veeeery stubborn. But he was beginning to think as to who the lucky woman is. He broke the green lock and the blue lock but now all he had to do was break the red lock. But then another thing came into Apollo big forehead. What about Larry's Black Lock? He decided to ask Pearl on some more information about how this psyche lock thing worked.

Apollo looked back in the party room but not a soul was in sight. Apollo bit his lip realizing he needed Pearl more than ever to figure out who the lucky woman was. He then searched in the kitchen, the ball room, the luxury suites, and his own room but couldn't find Pearl. When Apollo had all but given up hope he saw Pearl outside playing with Trucy who had also been missing.

"Trucy! Where have you been?" Apollo asked sounding very concerned.

"I've been out with Pearl we just came back from the nearby amusement park it was a blast!" Trucy said

"Yeah Mr. Polly you should have come with us we had some much fun!" Pearl said with the happiest smile.

"This day just gets better and better first I win the 1,000 dollar raffle, I got to see a pre performance of Klavier's band, I go to an amusement park, and now I'm getting a mommy!" Trucy shouted with glee.

"So you know who Mr. Wright is getting Married to?" Apollo asked.

Trucy looked down in disappointment.

"Not exactly…" she muttered.

Pearls then interrupted.

"It's got to be Mystic Maya!" Pearl said with a large smile.

Trucy's face then brightened up a bit.

"And when they do get married we will be cousins and we call play all the time!" Pearl said happily holding Trucy's arm.

Apollo then decided to talk about what he came for.

"Pearls can I talk to you?" Apollo asked.

Of, course after all well be like cousins tonight might as well treat you like one!" Pearl said with even more glee.

"Pearl what do you know about Black psyche locks?" Apollo asked.

Pearls faced flushed to a pale state. "A B-Black psyche lock!?" she said concerned.

"Is their a problem with them?" Apollo asked.

"W-Well Black psyche locks can't be broken," she said looking down.

"Are you sure?" Apollo asked.

"Positive a person with a black lock won't give in and will continue to lie," she said.

Apollo was disappointed he was hoping he could break Larry's Psyche lock but apparently you can't. However he also wanted to unlock the secrets of the Negatama.

"Pearl I know that Mr. Wright has a Negatama do you know anything about that?" Apollo asked expecting an answer.

Pearl bit her thumb before answering.

"A Negatama like the Magatama is a spiritual item, however if you just add negative energy than positive energy you can keep your secrets from becoming unlocked. Only a skilled user of the Magatama can break the seals of a Negatama holder. "Pearls lectured.

_So did he want me to break the other locks for experience?_

"Thank you Pearls you've helped me a lot," Apollo said.

"No problem cousin Polly!" she said giggling.

Apollo then left thinking to himself as to how he would break Maya's lock. Red lock meant it was for love purposes but does that mean that Maya loves Pheonix and is the one getting married?

Apollo decided to put that part in the back of his large forehead. He was looking back in his old evidence looking for something that would help him. He pulled out both photos of Maya and iris and then compared them to his old evidence and found some rather interesting facts he wanted to bring up.

He then went to Mayas luxury suite and called her.

"Maya we need to talk he said. It was now a habit to say "we need to talk" whenever he needed to break psyche locks.

"Oh what are you here to tell me what you've found out about the engagement?" Maya asked rather angrily.

"Actually I wanted to talk about what you knew about the engagement," Apollo replied with a happy grin.

Then the background went pink. Roses chained together and in the middle a large red heart. Apollo knew this was going to be tough.

**WOOOPIE RED LOCK TIME I've been planning this one for some time now and I will assure you that it will be updated by today no doubts about it just one condition REVIEW!**


	13. The Red Lock Must Break

**Ok this one has to have a title one that is a combination of drama and mystery liiiiiike…**

* * *

**Breaking the Red Heart of Love**

As the title suggest Apollo had just begun what was going to be a tough psyche lock break. He decided to start as to why she was hiding secrets.

"Maya why are you hiding secrets for this engagement?" Apollo asked.

Maya pouted at the silly question. "Because it's a secret no one should know!" Maya blurted.

Apollo shook his head in disappointment for the real answer was easy.

"Well Maya while that may be true I think that there is a different reason you want this engagement to be a secret," Apollo said giving his I know your secret grin.

"Well if you really do know then spill it out!" Maya said.

"Well the answer is simple the reason you want to keep this a secret is because you love Mr. Wright," Apollo said.

Mayas Heart Lock twisted and turned and flashed.

"What! You think I love Mr. Wright!?" Maya asked with a surprised face.

"Well I know it's true and you psyche lock shows it," Apollo said.

Mayas face went red with embarrassment.

"Which also brings up another question where did you learn about this information?" Apollo asked.

Maya pouted at the way Apollo was grinning. "Like I'm going to tell you," she protested.

"Well if you won't tell me then ill just simply say it Mr. Wright told you," Apollo said.

Maya started to cry from hearing that.

"I know it must have been sad for you to take that because you loved him," Apollo said trying to sound a bit sympathetic.

Maya then wiped of her tears and rebelled against what Apollo was saying.

"I- I Don't believe you! How do you know these aren't tears of joy and that Pheonix is going to be engaged to me!?" Maya said still wiping of her tears.

"I hate to break your lock this way but I'm thinking that you don't want certain people to know," Apollo said sounding a bit concerned.

"Like who?" Maya asked.

"Well lets start with myself of course," Apollo said pointing to himself.

"Well I don't want you to spoil the surprise to anyone else!" she said pointing her finger at Apollo as well.

"But there are **Three **people in specific that you don't want me to tell," Apollo said.

"Well then who are these people then!?" Maya asked rather rudely.

"Lets start with Pearls then," Apollo said.

"P-Pearls?" Maya asked in surprise.

"Yes she constantly says that your Pheonix's special someone," Apollo stated.

"Well Pearly just has an active imagination I have no reason to let her find out that I'm getting engaged to Nick," she said.

Apollo laughed at that last statement.

"What's so funny!? Maya asked pouting.

After Apollo calmed himself down he explained.

"Well if you really are getting engaged to Mr. Wright why indeed are you keeping it a secret from Pearly?" Apollo asked.

"W-W-Well I want it to be a surprise for her," Maya said gritting her teeth.

Apollo spotted that nervous reaction.

"Maya I noticed you gritted your teeth when you said surprise for her Maya let me ask you a question did you also want to surprise Trucy?" Apollo asked sarcastically.

"Well of course I want to see the joy on her face when she gets to see her new mother!" Maya said smiling.

"Of course their also is another person that you don't want me to tell," Apollo stated.

Maya flinched at what Apollo said.

"I'm sure that you know Iris your cousin," Apollo asked.

"Of course I do," Maya said sturdily.

"Did you know that Mr. Wright had dated her in college?" Apollo asked.

Maya stalled before answering.

"Yes I new they had been dating back then," Maya said twittling her fingers.

"Then didn't you ever think that maybe Mr. Wright was going to propose to her maybe?" Apollo asked expecting the same yes.

Maya started crying again.

"Y-Yes… she said choking on her tears.

"Which now brings me to the stalled topic how did you know of this engagement?" Apollo asked.

Maya didn't answer and her heart psyche lock turned to a pale blue.

"But now that I think about it I think I don't think he told you but you found out a different way," Apollo said correcting himself.

Maya didn't reply she was still rubbing off her tears.

Maya I believe that you found this in Mr. Wright room correct?" Apollo then held up Pheonix's old letter.

"W-Where did you get that!?" Maya screeched as the letter seemed to be like poison to her.

"I found something interesting about this letter Apollo stated. "At the end it say my dearest fee and then it cuts off.

"So What if it cuts of!" Maya cried.

"Well you have a habit of calling Mr. Wright Nick but if this letter was sent by Mr. Wright wouldn't then why would he put fee in stead of Nick?" Apollo asked.

"Well maybe he meant to put Pheonix and just forgot how to spell his own name," Maya said jokingly.

"While that may be funny I'm afraid it's an entirely different reason," Apollo stated. We'll come back to that but I also noticed some thing about you that doesn't fit.

Maya stomped her foot in enragement. "What!"

Apollo then held up a picture that Mr. Kudo took. "Maya does this look like you?" Apollo asked expecting the same lying yes.

Maya examined the picture before replying.

"Well of course it is I Nick takes me on dates their all the time"

Apollo's bracelet then vibrated she was clearly lying but he had to convince her to tell the truth even if it hurt her.

"I was told by someone that the Mr. Wright had given a** necklace** to his lover," Apollo said pointing to the picture.

Maya replied rather triumphantly. "I'm wearing a necklace!"

"Yes your necklace however isn't made of **Pearls**," Apollo said pointing to her necklace.

Maya stuttered and thought of a reasonable explanation.

"I'm just not wearing it now," Maya stuttered.

Maya I'm giving you one last chance to tell the truth who is Mr. Wright engaged to!?" Apollo said firmly.

Maya started to cry and shivered and didn't reply.

"Maya you leave me no choice the reason you know is because you read this letter!" Apollo said with a frown.

"NO NO NO!" Maya was now starting to scream.

"I know you read this and it's pretty simple to," Apollo said.

"NO! stop please" she was now begging on the floor.

"When you read this you scratched the ending and who the letter was sent to," Apollo said.

"Please Apollo stop I'm begging you don't say it!" Maya cried and she was now just a face full of tears.

"I know it hurts but I must say this, the person Mr. Wright is going to get engaged to is **Iris Fey**!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Now I know what some of you are thinking

Iris/Pheonix lovers: YAAAAAY WHOOO YOU ROCK

Maya/Pheonix lovers: BOOOOOOO YOU STINK!

Klema: WHERES EMA AND KLAVIER!?

Me: YAAAAAAAAAY now I'm almost done with this story!

Also I had some problems with this one so feel free to help me with anything on this chapter.


	14. Maya's Story

**Hello all my fanfiction peeps and geeks it's almost here the ending the climax, the big bada boom BUT we need to talk to Edgy first before that for all those Edgy lovers out their wherever they are. I also realized something this story is similar to the story ****Overdue**_** by Smart **__**Alleckette **_**No I didn't steal his Idea but I noticed the reunion part ad the engagement ting so I thought wow we think alike. Also this chapter is not for the weak hearted BUT REVIEW ANYWAY!**

* * *

Maya continued to cry and tried to wipe of her tears but it seemed too much for her to handle. Apollo helped wipe off the rest of her tears she was very saddened by the news she had heard.

He wanted to talk to her but she needed time to calm down. It was obvious that she couldn't talk especially with Apollo at least not at that moment. So he decides to go find Mr. Wright. However when went to go find Mr. Wright he wasn't at the meeting hall but instead was a man in a magenta suit.

Apollo groaned before asking he could tell this was Miles Edgeworth that Mr. Wright talked about sometimes. However he was cut of before he had the chance to say anything.

"Are you Apollo Justice?" He asked with a stern face.

Apollo was intimidated by his tone of voice. "Yes I-I I'm Apollo Justice, and are you Miles Edgeworth?" Apollo asked.

"Yes I'm Miles Edgeworth but please just call me Edgeworth you remind me to much of my sister," He said rolling his eye's.

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth have you seen Mr. Wright?" he asked innocently.

Edgeworth gave a quick and snappy reply. "He's freshening up he's got to look good in front of his guest. However he asked me to answer any questions that you may have for him" Edgeworth said.

_Any questions? I'd actually prefer to ask him about the engagement Edgeworth probably doesn't know much about it._ _Maybe ill talk about the clues I've gathered._

"Well I have quite a few questions so be prepared for anything," Apollo said digging into his pocket.

Edgeworth laughed. "I'm always prepared," He said grinning.

"Well first what kind of woman is Iris fey?" Apollo asked holding up her picture she was at the moment his most important clue.

Edgeworth thought for a minute before replying. "She's a very kind and gentle woman. She always wants to help others. She however is a very shy and fragile woman and doesn't like publicity well."

_That would explain why he tried to keep it a secret._

"So what about Maya Fey?" Apollo asked. Holding up her picture as well.

Edgeworth gave Apollo a strange look before replying. "Why do you have all these pictures of woman? Larry didn't give these to you did he?" Edgeworth asked.

_What I'm not perverted like that guy!_

"No these were given to me by Pearl Fey Mayas cousin!" Apollo said trying to make himself look ordinary.

"Well anyway Maya Fey was Pheonix's assistant but she had to go to the Kurain Temple after the death of her older sister Mia fey and for seven years they have kept in touch by phone and letters" Edgeworth said.

"So how long has Mr. Wright been planning this reunion?" Apollo asked.

"Oh I'd say about seven months it would take about that much time to arrange everything," Edgeworth said.

_Seven months the same time that Iris was bailed out. Suuuuspiiiiisioooous._

*beep* *beep* *beep*

It was Apollo's phone it started ringing. It was Maya. She still sounded rather sad but it seemed that she could talk now.

"Apollo I… I want to tell the truth," she said in a depressing tone.

"Ok, I'll come up to your room right away," Apollo replied.

*click*

"Who was that?" Edgeworth asked.

"It's Maya she wants to see me" Apollo replied.

Apollo then left and headed up to Mayas suite.

"Maya you wanted to talk to me?" Apollo asked politely.

"Yes I…I want to tell the truth I've been running away from it for far too long".

"Well what do you want to tell me?"

"Well when I first saw the letter I figured it was to Iris. I was so mad at the moment I scratched the names on it. However I then felt deep sorrow and felt guilty for my actions. I didn't want to accept it I tried to ignore the truth…"

"It's ok Maya I understand if you have to, try to calm down before speaking," Apollo said trying to calm Maya." Apollo said trying to cheer her up.

"It only got worse from their, I saw the picture of her in the newspaper I just couldn't take it!" Maya cried.

Apollo soothed her by holding her and softly speaking to her. Maya then continued.

"Then I ran back to Kurain using the master technique as an excuse to get away from Nick. But then I was given an invitation to come here tickets and all I didn't know what I was for but I came anyway." Maya calmly stated.

"So when you arrived here what happened?"

"Well I got suited in but then rumors spread like wild fire's and eventually I heard tat you had evidence proving he was getting engaged. It then hit me again the pain, the anger, the sadness!" Maya started crying again. It was clear that she was having a large amount of trouble handling this.

"I-I started crying so much I started choking so I went to see the doctor to help me with anti-depressants. But that didn't change how I felt at all. Then Nick came by and asked me to make to Negatama's for him he said it was for something special. And then you came telling me the truth I never wanted to hear" Maya was looking down but seemed to be giving of a faint smile.

"Two Negatama's?" Apollo asked.

"Yes he asked for two I didn't know what he needed them for but I hadn't seen him for so long I wanted to do him a favor" Maya replied.

Apollo knew how hard it was to lose someone special. When he lost his father it took him weeks to recover. He wanted to help in any way he could.

"Is their anything I can do to help?" Apollo asked willingly.

Maya shook her head and smiled.

"Apollo, I ran away from the truth running into my own little world. I was lonely and it was hard to contain these feelings. You did the most important thing and that was bringing me to the real world and having the courage to take the pain. I was to self-centered only thinking about how I felt not thinking about Iris or Nick and if I really loved him then I would have accepted that" Maya said shedding a tear.

Apollo cried a little in that speech to.

"Apollo thank you I couldn't ask for anything more than that" Maya said. Then kissed Apollo on his check. This caused Apollo's face to turn redder than his suit he always wore.

Maya giggled at his reaction.

"Well Maya I'm glad that you feel better," Apollo said with a happy smile.

"Thank you for helping me!" she shouted with a happy smile.

* * *

**I...I didn't cry *sniffle* i'm tough like that no *sniffle* real man can cry when it's so heart wrenching...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!**

** Ok first of all I'm not saying that Maya/Apollo should be together. The kiss was just a way of saying thanks. Unless of course you guys want me to do a couple like that ^_^.**

**Anyway next chapter Apollo will use everything in him to break Mr. Wrights Psyche-Lock. Now Review and the chapter will update faster.**


	15. Breaking the Wright Lock

*Dramatic music* *Action music* *Mystery music* *Humor music* It's TIME the ending and I think you all goanna love the title I gave this one. Eh? Pretty clever!

Also I present to you the glory list of people who reviewed my story (even if it was only a small amount). (Number of reviews)

**Key of destiny (2)**

**Mia fey ace attorney (4)**

**Miyako Chinastu (1)**

**At last but not least the girl who did a whopping 13 reviews DragonRidingAttourny43!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This also makes my 20****th**** chapter goal keep now review my next story it'll be called ****Love with Laugh's ****as the title suggests it's a romantic comedy, man! I can't wait to start it. Now on the story.**

**Breaking the Wright Locks**

Apollo left Maya's room and then soon got a call form Mr. Wright himself.

*beep*

*beep*

*Click*

"Hello?"

"It's Me Apollo have you finished my test yet?" Pheonix asked in a rather jokingly way.

"Yes I just finished breaking the red lock and talked with Maya. How could you not know about what happened to her!" Apollo shouted in his phone with enragement.

"Hey you can scream at me all you want later if you're looking for me I'm in the Ball room"

*Click*

Apollo rushed down to the Ball room the party was going to start in twenty minutes and he could already see guests entering the party room. When he finally got to the ball room he noticed Mr. Wright was wearing his old blue suit, he fixed his hair back to it's old spikiness, he even shaved he looked like he did 7 years ago.

Pheonix looked at Apollo sensing his surprised face. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked sarcastically.

Apollo was still mad about the whole Maya thing so he wasn't in the best of moods. "Yeah I'm here to talk to you and you know what!" Apollo screeched.

Apollo help out this Magatama which then started glowing with Red, Green, and blue flares. When the lights stopped flashing he noticed his Magatama was 3 colors. Red, Blue, and green. Apollo liked the look. However it then started shaking violently when Pheonix held out his Negatama. Both of the objects then flew into the air and exploded with a nice display of fireworks.

However to Apollo's surprise they didn't really explode. The background turned a pitch black. The fireworks made by them started to spin around Apollo. While a Green lock, a Blue lock, and a Red lock in triangular formation around Mr. Wright's heart. In the middle was the Negatama.

_The Last locks to break then I can truly understand Mr. Wright I suppose I should start with the green lock._

Mr. Wright I know that Iris is the one you're going to engage to," Apollo stated.

Mr. Wright shook his head before replying.

"Do you have proof?" Pheonix asked.

Apollo grinned. I have lots of proof let's start with the black mail of Ron Delite.

The green lock was then zoomed in on showing that it had three smaller locks in it.

"Yes Pheonix replied I blackmailed Ron but that was for his own good and I saw an opportunity" Pheonix said with a happy grin.

"An opportunity like what?" Apollo asked

Pheonix laughed before replying.

"That's what you need to figure out," he said with a grin.

"Ok then I'll prove it if you won't tell me. You blackmailed him for three things.

"Well what are they?" Pheonix asked.

"The first was the bailout for Iris who was around 100,000 dollars," Apollo said holding up the old newspaper. The first lock of Pheonix's green lock was broken.

"So what was the 2nd thing?" Pheonix asked.

"The 2nd thing was the diamond that he stole, you are going to use it as an engagement ring aren't you, you even showed it to me!" Apollo exclaimed.

Pheonix shook his head.

"Apollo diamonds look the same how can you e so sure that the one I have is the one Ron stole?" Pheonix asked.

"Mr. Wright I hate to say this but you're poor. Barely making enough money to fed yourself, Trucy, and me how could you possibly afford a diamond that pretty," Apollo said tying not to enrage him.

The 2nd lock then broke leaving him only with one lock left.

"Which brings me to my next topic as to why you blackmailed him for money. I think I know the answer"

"Really do you I'm calling you bluff!" Pheonix said laughing.

"I'm not bluffing you blackmailed about an estimate of 100,000 dollars from Ron to take Iris out on dates."

"Really can you prove that?" Pheonix asked.

"Yes I can with the power of photography!" Apollo said laughing then pulled out the check for 50,000 dollars.

Mr. Wrights loc dented but didn't break. He sighed before replying.

"Apollo I still have one question, why did I have to blackmail him for those things?" Pheonix asked.

"I don't get your question Apollo asked scratching his head.

"If I really wanted those things why didn't I just ask for them?" Pheonix asked.

Apollo thought for awhile before answering.

"Well Mr. Wright I think it's because you wanted him to change correct?" Apollo asked.

Pheonix looked at him gleaming.

"Yes it was because he stole that you wanted him to change. So you figured a good punishment would be to blackmail him"

The green light that spun around Apollo then launched itself at the green lock causing it to break. The lock then broke.

"Well ya got me I blackmailed him but it was for his own good" Pheonix said defensively.

"Well lets not dwell on the past and lets move on as to who you bribed and why," Apollo stated and then he zoomed in on the blue lock it also had 3 smaller locks keeping from opening.

"Bribed who?" Pheonix asked.

"Lotta Heart you bribed Lotta Heart because of pictures she took," Apollo stated then held the news paper article of Pheonix and Iris walking together.

"So if all of this is true what did I bribe her with?" Pheonix asked.

"Mr. Wright that by far is the easiest question I have ever heard. You bribed her with a chance to get a picture of you giving her the ring"

Then the left lock broke.

"Apollo while that may be true why I'd I bribe her other than the fact she had a picture of me and iris we just walked together is that count as a relationship?" Pheonix asked rather annoyed.

"Actually there are two other reasons you didn't want it to be announced" Apollo stated.

"Really like what?" Pheonix asked.

"Well the first reason is because of Iris," Apollo said.

"What does Iris have to do with the bribe other than the fact that she was in he photo?" Pheonix asked.

"Well I heard that Iris was shy and didn't like publicity much," Apollo said tapping on his picture of Iris. If word were to get out that she was dating a legendary Attorney. Imagine the people swarming around her, and how would that make her feel?" Apollo asked.

Pheonix's Right lock then broke leaving only one lock left of the bribing situation.

Pheonix shook his head even more now.

"Apollo if that Is true then why am I allowing Lotta to take a picture of me giving her a ring that would only make things worse for her," Pheonix cried.

"And by "Her" you mean Maya correct?" Apollo asked.

Pheonix turned pale for a second.

"I think the real reason you wanted to wait this out is because of Maya, She is rather sad to know about all this engagement stuff. She's was very depressed. Of course I know why you bribed Lotta was to stall the information about the relationship"

Pheonix looked down before answering.

"So are you suggesting that I stalled the paper so that Maya wouldn't know about a relationship?" Pheonix asked.

"That's the truth and whole truth or is it?" Apollo asked in a rather mischievous manor.

Apollo's blue light then swirled around and launched itself at the blue lock making it beak as well.

"So you say there is more to this than meets the eye?" Pheonix asked.

"I'm positive!" Apollo said triumphantly.

He then locked onto the red lock with the same three locks he was going to have to break those to.

"So when did Maya leave your office?" Apollo asked.

"About seven months ago she has a duty of becoming the Kurain Master," Pheonix said smiling.

"That's funny because I also heard that seven months ago you started planning this reunion," Apollo said grinning.

The first lock on the red chain broke. Pheonix started to sweat at began to play with his spiky hair.

"Mr. Wright I was told by Maya that she didn't leave because of the Kurain Technique master thing. She left because she saw this letter. Apollo said holding up the old letter.

Pheonix looked down. His 2nd lock then broke.

"I'm pretty sure now why this was planned out," Apollo said pointing to himself.

Pheonix quickly replied.

"Yes I'm getting engaged to Iris!" he cried. You could tell that he was very sad he started crying.

"But that wasn't the real point to this reunion," Apollo corrected.

Pheonix wiped his eyes before saying anything more. So you found out huh?" Pheonix asked.

"Yes it's true that you are going to be engaged to Iris today, however the main reason you wanted this reunion was **Me**." Apollo stated.

Pheonix was still waiting for the rest of his explanation.

"You wanted me to cheer Maya up and bring her back to reality, because you couldn't do it yourself. That test you gave me wasn't to find who you were going to be engaged to. It was to unlock Maya's heart.

The red light that surrounded Apollo leaped at the lock breaking it.

"Yes Apollo that's the truth and the whole truth as to why this reunion was planned," Pheonix said having tears of joy falling down to his cheeks.

"I hadn't seen her in 7 months we barley communicated. I was just so concerned for her. I figured she had read the letter so I knew she knew about our relationship. I wanted to face her up front but I couldn't do it. Then you came and I feel like a jerk for doing this tricking you into investigating this engagement. Hoping that you would eventually cheer Maya up but now I feel like I don't deserve her friendship I can't even talk to her about anything serious"

"Mr. Wright I know Maya felt the same way when she ran but she's changed and has accepted the fact that you love Iris" Apollo said trying to sooth Mr. Wright.

Pheonix cheered up after that. "So you have proof then?" he asked.

Apollo nodded. "Your proof is waiting at the table in the party room now cheer up today's the big day you propose!" Apollo said happily.

Apollo and Pheonix walked to the party room and Pheonix was surprised to see Maya happily sitting next to him.

"See I told she feels better," Apollo whispered.

"Thank you Apollo I don't even thin I would have the courage to propose if it wasn't for you," he whispered back.

After Dinner was served and desert had just came out of the kitchen Pheonix tapped on his glass.

*TING*

*TING*

*TING*

Everyone went quiet and looked a Pheonix standing up tapping on his glass.

"I have an announcement to make!" he shouted so everyone could hear him.

"The past 7 months I have tried to gather all of you here, to join me in the happy reunion. However I was scared because I didn't have the courage to say this. But now I I feel better I can now finally say with confidence!" Pheonix shouted. He pulled out a box with a diamond turned to Iris and asked.

"Iris Fey will you marry me?" he asked in a soft tone.

Iris's face flushed red at the proposal and replied.

"Yes Feenie I accept!" she shouted.

Most people cheered for the happy couple others awwwwed. It was a happy day for everyone. Pheonix, Iris, Apollo, especially Trucy, Apollo, and even Maya had a large smile on her face. However not everyone was pleased…

Later that Night Pheonix was walking Iris to her room when hey meet up with pearl.

"Hello Pearl nice day wasn't it?" Pheonix asked with a large smile on her face.

"Hey Mr. Nick can I talk to you in private?" she asked sweetly.

"Ok Pearls," Pheonix replied. Iris walked into her room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Pheonix asked smiling

*SLAP* How could you Mr. Nick!" *SLAP* Mystic Maya just lost her special someone! *SLAP*

But But! *Slap* I done have special feelings for Maya *Slap*

Were just Friends! *Slap8 *Slap* *Slap*

"Pearly Stop!" Maya cried.

"But Mystic Maya he just married Iris and he's your special someone!" Pearl insisted.

"It's ok Pearl everyone has to find their own special someone I'll find mine pearls just stop beating up Nick!" Maya cried. Pheonix already had a bloody nose now his cheeks were swelling.

"If you insist Mystic Maya," pearl said then happily skipped of.

"You ok Nick?" Maya asked.

"Yeah thanks Maya this time you came to my rescue," he giggled before heading back to his room.

Maya laughed to as she walked hew own way back.

**END**

**I…I WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH this was so hard for me to write because I kept crying on my keyboard. And because I laughed at the ending**

**Sorry Maya/Pheonix lovers this just isn't your story. **

**Now come with me and join to the transition to my new story Love with Laughs! Or Laugh and Love something like that. REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL DEYSRTOY THIS FANFIC nah just kidding but REVIEW**


End file.
